


Music Like Home

by canary_blues



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit kink meme: With this awesome picture by Ssaoirsse as the prompt:<br/>http://ssaoirsse.tumblr.com/post/39266910516/im-sure-that-all-of-you-who-read-the-book</p><p>PRETTY PLEASE AND MY FIRSTBORN ON TOP?! D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Like Home

When Bilbo was young he asked his mother how such an adventurous lass had decided to settle down and marry someone like his father. Belladonna had laughed, hoisted him up into her lap, and pointed to the small harp resting on the shelf.

“When I met your father I thought he was the most boring hobbit to ever live, all he ever did was talk politics and garden and read. He didn't even read fun books, but dusty old tomes that didn't have any dragons or adventures at all. But oh, when he plays his harp it was like he's another person.” She sighed dreamily, like a school girl with her first crush. “When he plays his harp its like he comes alive. When he plays its like laughter on a summer evening, like coming home after a long day's work. Oh Bilbo, when someone plays like that it just sinks into you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes.”

“One day you'll find someone who plays like that. You'll hear them and you'll feel like you were made to listen to them play.” When his father had come home that night Belladonna asked him to play for her and Bilbo watched carefully. He watched his mother sit in her chair with her eyes closed, letting the music wash over her. He watched his father's eyes grow soft when he looked at her, how he looked as if there was nothing better in the world than playing for her.

Bilbo hadn't understood at the time what that was like.

He thinks he understands now.

Because Kili is absolutely breathtaking when he plays. With his eyes closed and a small smile on his face he looks like he was created to have a bow in his hands and a violin tucked against his shoulder. The song's words are somber and mournful but the music-

The music.

Oh, its like a dream you never want to wake up from. Its likes a cool drink after working in the garden for hours. Like a new book, pages still stiff and spine crackling in your hands. Like fresh dirt under your nails and that first gulp of air after coming up from the water.

Its everything Bilbo has ever loved and all the things he never knew existed. Its opportunity and safety and a promise of everything.

And when Kili opens his eyes and meets his gaze, smiles a little wider and a little softer-

Bilbo feels the music sink into him, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit sappier than my usual but I was inspired.


End file.
